I've had a Crush on Her Since the Third Grade
by WeaverofDreams013
Summary: Crushes are delicate. How they are formed remains a mystery, but Stiles can never forget the day when it all started. He can't forget the day he began his crush on this strawberry blonde, green-eyed, 5'3" girl, Lydia Martin. Once the new girl, Allison Argent, moves into town, the dynamics of a group of students forever changes. Maybe that ten year plan won't have to be extended.


**I took a Super B-Complex pill, and I can't fall asleep, so I wrote my first Stydia fanfic. I hope you like it. I don't anything related to Teen Wolf. Hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. **

What is a crush, and when do you begin to develop a "crush"? In third grade, I was separated from Scott due to some freak accident in the assignment of classrooms. I remember making such a fuss about it because when you're really young; you can't stand being away from your friends for even a moment. Even without Scott in my class, I have to say that third grade had to be one of the best years of my life. Why you ask? It was when I knew what it meant to have a crush, and her name was none other than Lydia Martin.

Lydia was pretty with her strawberry blonde hair and big, green eyes, but that's not how I came to care for her. She made my heart pound by letting me know a piece of her that no one else knew. I can say that I am the first one to know how smart Lydia Martin is.

Ms. Thompson, my third grade teacher, taught us a lot. She taught us multiplication and division. She taught us that water has three forms: solid, liquid, and gas. Ms. Thompson made us read even longer books like The Bailey School Kids and taught us how the U.S. became the U.S. She was a nice woman. Ms. Thompson was trustworthy, and I have to say it's sad that she has passed away. I remember the day of her funeral when I was in fifth grade. I attended along with some of her other former students. It was dark and gloomy. It reminded me too much of my mother's funeral the year before. I attended to respect Ms. Thompson. On the day, however, I could not get myself to cry, but me just being there was hopefully enough to let her know how much I appreciated what she has done for me.

If my name was not always at the tip of Ms. Thompson's tongue, I would not have gotten the chance to pass back the papers to the other students. I would never have gotten to peek at all the papers. I would never have gotten to see who got the blue stars, who got the silver stars, and who got the gold stars. I would have never gotten to know how smart Lydia Martin is, and I have to thank Ms. Thompson for that.

I even remember the first time I encountered Lydia Martin. I had brought a puzzle to school. In second grade, I brought action figures for Scott and I to play with. In third grade, I was kind of a loner. I brought puzzles that I took from my dad's secret stash near his infamous chess board. I would have brought chess, but that's was more of a two player game. I liked puzzles. I could usually solve them quickly. There was one that took me a while to figure out the placement of two pieces. It just seemed like something was off. As I laid out the puzzle pieces, it was in just in a few breaths, Lydia was able to rearrange the two pieces that I could not solve. I was stunned. As I tilted my head upwards to see the girl who had just solved my puzzle, I saw a girl with a soft gaze in her eyes and a slight smirk on her lips. The bell soon rung afterwards. I could hear my heart rate speed up. As the days continued, I found myself noticing Lydia more often. Even when I wasn't searching her, I found her. All the time, I could only think of Lydia. The year progressed and third grade had finally come to an end. Even though third grade had ended, my crush on Lydia Martin had not.

As you can tell, I still have a crush on Lydia even though it's been like maybe seven years. That's fine because at the end of third grade, I made a ten year plan. In case of an emergency, it might have to be stretched to fifteen.

You're probably surprised that I still like Lydia because it's been seven years. She must've changed some way or another. In fact, she did. She's more guarded. She's colder and harder to approach. I believe she became like that after her parents filed for a divorce in seventh grade. Even so, Lydia will always be Lydia. I believe even with all that coldness wrapped around her heart, she's still the same girl that I've had a crush one. The girl with a smile so genuine that it simply melts your heart is the girl that Lydia Martin will always be.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted.

I replied, "Yeah, what."

"Who's that?" Scott looked at me and then focused into the direction of a girl.

I answered, "That's Allison Argent. She's new." Scott and I were at my locker. With the classes, I was taking this semester; it was safer to just dump the contents of my locker into my backpack. Stiles just continued to stare. "C'mon, man." I turned around to see that Lydia was approaching the new girl not realizing that both Scott and I were now staring. The bell rang snapping both of us out of her gaze.

First period was history. Unfortunately, the history teacher was Coach. "Today, we have a new student. She's from…" Coach began.

Coach whispered into her ear, "Where?" His face then became contorted with confusion as she whispered back into his ear. He then replied, "Really?"

The coach continued, "It doesn't matter where she's from. Her name is Allison Argent, and starting today, she will be joining our class." Scott who had been lounging in his chair had sat up. I remained uninterested. The only thing I could find interesting was how she and Lydia had gotten to know each other. In fact, Lydia sat in front me as she does in science. To her right was an empty seat in which Allison soon took hold of. Scott was seated to my left, and even I could feel the gaze that he had cast upon Allison. She too had felt it because she looked in his direction as well. Scoot looked away as Allison soon began to blush. Lydia, curious as to what had just happened, turned to face Scott, and not too long afterward, she turned to face me. For just a second, I could feel her eyes burn through me. I flashed a grin as she turned back around to completely ignore me. It was…terrifying.

**Okay. I legit wrote this at 3 almost 4 AM. Actually, it is 3:48 AM write now. I really wanted to write a stydia fic. I know it began to fall apart in the end, but I'm just tired. I will try to update this. I absolutely love this pairing. Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
